dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Writer
The Ghost Writer is apparantly the ghost of some writter who till meeting danny spent his time writing storys and poems. Appearance and History The Ghost Writer made his first appearance in the The Fright Before Christmas. During his showing, he got angry at Danny for destroying his poem thus putting Danny into a poem where everyone speaks in rhyme. Upon trapping Danny in his new poem, he kept torturing him, as he left him the only one who knew what was happening, he then set about doing a series of incidents wrecking Christmas and turning everyone against Danny, he also kept appearing mocking Danny at how the he would be trapped in this story till he learned the lesson. After successfully ruining everyone’s holiday, Danny went to the Ghost zone to stop him, to protect himself the Writer sent him to a meeting of all his enemies only he forgot about the Christmas truce, and when Danny told all of them about him breaking the truce, the angered ghosts broke into his house to get him, in a last ditch effort he turned them against each other, only for Danny to break this by causing him to end one of his sentences with orange, which seeing as nothing rhymed with he couldn't continue Writing. Not being able continue meant he lost his power, and the angered ghosts turned on him, and Walker had him taken away for breaking the truce, Danny then destroyed his keyboard, only for him to mock Danny, explaining that this meant the story couldn't end as he now couldn't type the end, so now Danny was forced to learn the lesson to end the story. After Danny did and the story end the last scene shows him locked up in walker’s jail, holding the complete book. Personallity and Weaknesses The Ghost Writer does not seem to be that evil. The only reason he trapped Danny in his poem was for revenge and to teach him a lesson. Although it should be noted that he was more than willing to break the Christmas Truce, something the evilest and most malicious ghosts wouldn't do, suggesting that he might be extremely impulsive. He also was shown to have a distinct sense of humour, IE including many jokes and puns in his story, he also seemed to find torturing Danny fun, although he might have just been getting in to the story. It is shown at the end that he now has a fear of oranges because he cannot rhyme the word "orange", and it was that event that meant that he is locked in Walkers prison for however long Walker wants him to be and seeing as how he gave a Thousand years to Danny for a minor offence and he considered this soft, how seriously he regarded the truce, it may be forever. Powers and Abilities Its presumable and at one point (slightly) implied that the Ghost Writer has tradition ghost powers (Overshadowing, invisibility, intangibility Ect), although the only natural powers that we see him use in the episode is flight at the beginning and ether creating or summoning his keyboard. He uses the keyboard to control what happens in the story, it seems to give him the power to do anything (much like a writer can with his book), everything he writes comes true, although he mainly uses it to manipulate over characters emotions, perceptions and reactions, his at times seen do things of far greater power (IE turning inanimate objects and animals into ghost monsters, completely taking over others). The only character he doesn't control in the story is Danny and he says that this is so he can have fun watching how Danny handles it. Despite claiming that Danny is the only character who has free will in the story, several times it seems that he is recording what others do rather than controlling them (for example, when all the other ghosts react to him breaking the truce, as if he was controlling then they properly wouldn't have minded or would of attacked Danny), suggesting that there might be a limit to the number he controls or that Ghosts are more resistant to his powers. It’s unclear what the limit to his power with the key board is, although his comments imply there may not be one, although it does appear he can't unwritten what he has written, seeing at the end he was powerless to undo Danny’s action of picking up the orange which brought his demise. It also seems that he cannot break any rules that he himself sets, seeing as at the end he couldn't break the rule that the poem had to rhyme. With ought his keyboard he is not very powerful as he was easily defeated.